When The Night Falls
by zohrax3
Summary: Klaus is in New Orleans, his family by his side and Caroline waits for night to fall to reveal the secrets she so desperately tries to hide.


**This story is dedicated to you, without you I am nothing.**

She felt his warm breath, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and as the rest of the world fell silent his voice was all she could hear.

She kept her eyes closed, unable to meet his gaze because if she dared to steal a glance she'd know that she made a mistake.

But as she turned her head, her eyes still shut she knew, the familiar smirk he always wore would still be there to view.

His hand trailed down her thigh, placing feverish kisses on her neck, her hand running through his hair, getting lost in her thoughts.

She let a moan escape her lips, staring in his eyes and the only thought passing through her mind was she'd be damned if she got caught.

His eyes pierced her skin, the deep blue that met her own and for a second as she called his name she was lost of everything she'd known.

He didn't make a sound but his eyes showed he was hungry for more, words and actions they both shared shook her to the core.

And then they pulled apart, resting side by side as they breathed in the same air, laying there silently, fingers intertwined and neither of them said a word.

The hours passed and he was gone when morning came to light, another figure in the street disappearing from sight.

And as she laid there silently, words playing with her head she watched the sun rise through the window feeling nothing but regret.

She lied to her suitor, the man she had promised to spend eternity with, she kept it from him, wanting to be in the arms of another man, a man who wasn't him.

Her lover took his place as they slept, bodies enveloped in each other. It was a secret she could never tell and he will never ever discover.

He was all that she wanted but he wasn't hers to have, with a family by his side she never stood a chance.

And when she called, she'd hang up the second she heard his voice because she had no right to want him now that she had made her choice.

So she never heard what he had to say, though he would've told her that he felt the same and if she asked, he'd stay.

But in her mind, when they're together everything fell in place, though he never stayed long enough so she could wake up to see his face.

She would wait for the day to end so once again she could have the taste of his lips, her body moving in motion with his as he kept his hands on her hips.

And then he was gone, another day she spent without him.

The day with a man she grew tired of, the exciting nights, so thrilling with a man she loved.

Then the night faded away and she was lonesome again.

In a constant loop, the lights went out and she felt safe in his arms and when morning came around he was nowhere to be found.

He was in another city without her and as another day passed she wondered what could have been if she had accepted his offer.

She pondered over the thought, contemplating, but he always returned to her in the night.

Soon, the hours began to pass by slowly in the day, and the only thing she could ever do was wait.

But he came back to her, he always did stealing kisses in the dark.

And again they made love, then she watched him leave and it continued to break her heart.

She heard the words she was too scared to say echo away in her mind, when he left, to live his world she didn't want to be left behind.

But she never said it aloud and he was never the one to ask, he only saw what she chose to reveal, all the other emotions behind a mask.

Though given the chance, if she was to speak she would let him know, she would settle where he was in a place that they'd call home.

She laughed at the thought, her dreams absurd but if he ever asked again, she would answer with a simple yes in a heart beat.

And again the night was over and the sun began to rise, a bright light that he would say, he could find in her eyes.

But he wasn't there to tell her the words she so longingly wanted to hear, instead she kept him in a place where he would always stay.

Another night, she waited up, counting down the stars and as another minute passed by she knew he wouldn't be far.

And then he was there, for a little while never long enough.

He was gone when she woke, no sign that he was there just a vivid memory is all she's left with, thoughts she would never share.

Morning came around and she opened her eyes, hearing the birds chirp and the city noise as everything returned to how it once was.

She woke alone, him no longer by her side and as the minutes passed, from her feelings she tried to hide.

He wasn't there, he never was yet she still longed for him from a distance.

She let out a breath, her thoughts sinking in, the same feeling returned and she wished she was with him.

But it was all just dream she created in her mind and as she fell back on to her pillow she whispered, "I'll be with you tonight."

* * *

**Author's note**: I wrote this last night, inspired by my dear friend and I just wanted to share it with you. It's a little different from what I usually post but there is nothing wrong with experimenting with the way of words, right. So be sure to let me know what you think and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
